The Night
by TrinityReloaded
Summary: Jason Dean and Phoebe Halliwell share their first night of romance.


Phoebe stared unbelievingly at Jason. Soon he had his clothes folded over a chair. Wrapping a warm dry towel over his wet nude body. Turning at her, he gave her an impish grin.  
  
"Your turn," he said more hoarsely than he meant to.  
  
Nodding with her eyes wide and her hands shaking. If I can't touch, I'll watch he thought as she slipped out of her coat.  
  
No.its not right, looking away he sighed, shit! This is going to be a hell of a long night. Quickly folding the towel around her she turned around. She felt frustrated tears fill her eyes when she noticed she wasn't looking. Rubbing her arms she walked around to the chair and looked out the window.  
  
"The moon is beautiful"  
  
He looked up at her aghast.  
  
"Very."  
  
She looked down at him and blushed. Taking hold of her hands he rubbed them in his.  
  
"Phoebe"  
  
Her eyes were hazy, and she leaned forward. Pressing her face in his neck, her breathing came in soft short gasps. His hands felt so good. The smell of him was oh, so nice. Letting go of her hands he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her down, making her sit on his lap.  
  
"Jason," she moaned while wrapping her arms around his neck, and lifted her head up to look at him. He looked just like she felt. He took a hold of her hair and pulled it back. Then he pummeled his mouth on hers. Eating her whole. With the other, he pulled her roughly to him. Pressing her breasts tight against his chest.  
  
He could have pulled away, he would, but then she opened her mouth and legs for him. He only understood one word, NEED. Love then ran through his mind.  
  
Driving his tongue into her mouth, licking her teeth and lips. Pulling him forward, they both fell back, laying on the ground.  
  
Phoebe on the bottom and Jason on top. Now letting his mouth making sweet love on her neck.  
  
That's when she started rubbing her legs against his muscled ones. And without breaking apart from her lips, he tore the towel off her body. Exposing her, nude, before him. Breaking, finally, away he stared at her body. Then went on to her face. Her head was leaning back and her lips parted, her eyes closed.  
  
He gave a grump laugh, "You are a hell of a beauty, Pheebs."  
  
She giggled and rubbed her hips against him "hmm" he said interested. In one swift movement, he threw the towel across the side of the cabin.  
  
She gasped as his bare flesh touched hers.  
  
"Do you know how many times you've driven me crazy with this body?" he whispered softly, and then took her mouth in his. His thumbs rubbed on her rosy nipples. The Phoebe started arching against Jason. Moaning in her thought. He lifted his head, and trailed kisses down her body. Pausing on her breast. Then licking the hardness back and forth.  
  
Her hand entwined in his back. Her mouth soaking, licking, biting on every piece of skin she could reach. With one hand he reached down and parted her legs. Massaging her inner thighs. The he slipped his fingers in and out of her.  
  
Phoebe leaned back in pleasure.  
  
"Jason!" she moaned.  
  
Jason looked up and smiled. Then he slipped his fingers from inside her and went on to grabbing her ass and thrust it up. Making his manhood enter her thoroughly.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and screamed in pain clutching his arms. Jason leaned his head forward holding her hips, trying not to move, kissing her tears away.  
  
"Shh, Relax. The pain will go away soon." Her murmured against her lips. When the pain eased away, she moved under him. Understanding, her began to move in and out of her. Not understanding she clutched to him.  
  
"No."  
  
Hugging her, she rubbed her small back.  
  
"I would never leave you."  
  
The slowly slid into her. She looked up at him in surprise not expecting so much pleasure. He continued to slide in and out of her.  
  
When the point of explosion ran through Phoebe's body, they both went limp. Jason had dropped his seed inside her before exiting her.  
  
She hugged him to her. "I love you Jason.I love you with all my being." Jason lifted his face and kissed her hungrily, then cradled it in his collar bone.  
  
"I love you too Phoebe"  
  
And at that moment both fell asleep. 


End file.
